Kelly Wolfe
| birth_place = Nashville, Tennessee | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Nashville, Tennessee | billed = | trainer = The Medic | debut = 1991 | retired = }} Kelly Warren Wolfe (December 7, 1973) is an American professional wrestler who has worked for several major American wrestling promotions. He is better known as one half of PG-13 under the name of Wolfie D and as a member of The New Church under the name of Slash. As a singles competitor, he is also known by the name of Cerebus and one half of the tag team known as the Hounds of Hell with Roosevelt. Career Wolfe got his start in Jerry Lawler's United States Wrestling Alliance (USWA) and soon allied himself with J.C. Ice, forming a tag team with a white rapper gimmick known as PG-13. The team was successful in the tag division in Memphis and won the USWA Tag Team Championship on fifteen occasions. In 1996, PG-13 lost a Loser Leaves Town match against Ice's father, "Superstar" Bill Dundee. Shortly thereafter, a new masked tag team known as "The Cyberpunks" (Fire and Ice) appeared, which was really PG-13 in disguise. After a number of attempts to unmask them failed, they unmasked themselves upon having PG-13 reinstated into the USWA. In 1995, PG-13 began wrestling occasional matches in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). The following year, they joined the Nation of Domination stable. They rapped to introduce the stable before matches, but they did not actually wrestle during this period. They also appeared in Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) in 1998, competing against the team of Mikey Whipwreck and Spike Dudley and unsuccessfully challenging Buh Buh Ray and D-Von Dudley for the ECW Tag Team Championship at Hardcore Heaven 1997. In 2000, the team appeared for a few months in WCW, competing against the Yung Dragons and 3 Count. After splitting from Ice, Wolfie worked in the Memphis area with his accomplice, the helmeted driver known only as the Getaway Guy. Wolfie performed particularly evil misdeeds in the ring and would immediately head for the back of the arena, where his Wolf Mobile, a bright yellow Mustang drag car racer waited. The Getaway Guy, dressed in black leather and wearing a black helmet that could not be seen into, waited with the motor running. Wolfie would leap into the car and they would drive out of the arena parking lot, well ahead of any wrestler chasing them. It was later revealed that the Getaway Guy was manager Nick Nitros, and after managing Wolfie D, Big Bully Douglas, and several others all the way to the top of the Tennessee area NWA, Nitros was named Manager of the Year in 2000 by Burt Prentice. Wolfie overhauled his gimmick in 2001, bulking up, developing an imposing goth look, and changing his ring name to Slash. He signed with World Wrestling Federation (WWF) developmental territory Ohio Valley Wrestling, where he was part of a gothic stable known as the Disciples of Synn, which included fellow members Leviathan (Batista) and Bane (Tyson Tomko). After failing to be called up to the main WWF roster, Slash moved to Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) in late 2002, where he joined a similar stable called The New Church, led by Father James Mitchell. The group engaged in a long running feud from 2002 to 2003 against Raven and his "Gathering", with many bloody hardcore style matches between them. After a long run at the tag team titles with Brian Lee, Slash frequently teamed with Church members Shane Douglas and Sinn to face Raven, CM Punk, and Julio Dinero. Slash's final appearance for TNA was in March 2004, a loss in a tag team tournament with partner Sinn to the team of Kid Kash and Dallas. Slash currently wrestles on the independent circuit. In wrestling *'Finishers' **''Whirlybird''/''Slash and Burn'' (Spin-out Crucifix powerbomb) *'Signature moves' **Bulldog **Hubcar **Slashface *'Nicknames' **''"The Lycan Assassin"'' *'Managers and valets' **Father James Mitchell *'Tag Teams' **Blacksheep with Flash Flanagan (as Wolfie D) **Cyberpunks with Cyberpunk Ice (as Cyberpunk Fire) **MCW Blacksheep with Flash Flanagan (as Wolfie D) **PG-13 with JC Ice (as Wolfie D) **PG-13 with Jamie Dundee (as Wolfie D) **'Hounds of Hell' with Roosevelt *'Stables' **Disciples of Synn with Connie Swail, Damien, Leviathan, Payne, Seven, Synn and Travis Bane (as Slash) **Disciples of the New Church with Bella Donna, Brian Lee, Father James Mitchell, Kobain, Malice, Mike Awesome, Shane Douglas, SiNN, Tempest and Vampiro (as Slash) **Nation of Domination with Akeem Mohammad, Clarence Mason, Elijah, JC Ice, Kareem Olajuwon, Miss Texas, PG-187 and Shaquille Ali (as Wolfie D) **Nation of Domination with Clarence Mason, Crush, D'Lo Brown, Faarooq, JC Ice and Savio Vega (as Wolfie D) Championships and accomplishments *'Music City Wrestling' :*MCW North American Tag Team Championship *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA World Tag Team Championship *'Ozarks Mountain Wrestling/North American All-Star Wrestling/Music City Wrestling' :*OMW/NAASW North American Heavyweight Championship *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' :*OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (2-times) *'Power Pro Wrestling' :*PPW Heavyweight Championship (2-times) :*PPW Tag Team Championship *'United States Wrestling Association' :*USWA Heavyweight Championship :*USWA Middleweight Championship :*USWA Tag Team Championship (16-times) :*USWA Television Championship :*USWO Heavyweight Championship (2-times) :*USWO Tag Team Championship External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter * Profile Category:1973 births Category:1991 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Tennessee wrestlers Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Bluegrass alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Power Wrestling alumni Category:Showtime All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:W*ING alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Traditional Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Gothic wrestlers Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions